Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-5772359-20140319124117
Heel turn promo for Smackdown ' ''Segment 1.5: I want '''WWE Champion CM Punk '''to promo on how the spotlight should be on him, over anyone else. ''-Not Gonna Die by Skillet starts playing, and WWE Champion CM Punk walks out and stands at the top of the ramp- '' Whatever happened when you lived up to your own Hype? whatever happened when you lived up to your own name? It seems as if you are no longer the person who does whatever it takes to get the win or takes any advantage there is to get a win in the record book. You see the thing is that I have always been seen as the second guy in place just as a replacement for people, to fill in for others, I've never been in a one on one championship match on the main stage Wrestlemania, theres people back there in that locker room and people in this audiance right now who don't believe I have what it takes to get it done in a high pressure situation, including you Ante. My entire career I have fought to were I have gotten to today through hard work while I just see people fly past me into main event matches as if it were nothing, as if it's just another championship match for them. Not me. I've been here since day one! I've carried this company on my shoulders for the past five years and what do I get? Matches with the childish Jason T? Matches with the idiotic YOU? Comical matches to entertain people and just prove my dominance to these idiots? That may be what some of those guys in the back want, come down here to entertain you people, but I..I am here to wrestle, I didn't train and dedicate my life to this to be passed up by people who have been half the time I've been here, to be honest its ridiculous and you should all be suprised I haven't actually quit! Because you people right now stand before greatness! A man who could have saved you! A man who could have took away the pain and horror of actually watching these brain dead men compete, but no that is not really what you people want is it? When I started in this company, you people loved me, the locker room loved me and said to me that I was going to be a main event star! And what happened? It never happened. I had to fight through the likes of The Undertaker's, The Phantom's and David Falcon's just so I could get here I've had medicore championship reigns and at Wrestlemania when I win the NWC Championship you and everyone around the world will have to deal with the fact that I will be the new NWC Champion and that the man you neglected was the real saviour. '''Davidson: '''You two want to be the main event of the show? Fine, I'll book it. Tonight, you two will be in the main event, but you won't be facing each other, no, you two will be teaming, against the ''current '''''NWC Tag Team Champions, Shamrock Steve and The Apex Predator!!!